


From the mouths of (demon) babes

by ThatOneGirlBehindYou



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Formalwear, M/M, Minor Beauregard/Yasha (Critical Role), Minor Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Pre-Slash, Teasing, Widomaukweek 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou
Summary: It's fun to make fun of other people's painfully obvious crushes.It's less fun when someone makes fun of you, because youobviouslydon't have a painfully obvious crush on the party's squishy wizard, thank you very much.





	From the mouths of (demon) babes

This is _delightful_.

The Gentleman is having them inflitrate a gala in one of the Empire's big-ish cities, mostly to gather some information on the wealthy family hosting the party, but he made sure to say they were welcome to anything they found interesting in the house as long as it could not be traced back to them.

"Madame Fancypants McGee, its a pleasure to see you again!" Molly smiles when Jester comes down the stairs of the inn. She's wearing a beautifully made dress in soft golden orange that compliments her skin beautifully, and he's holding his breath for the moment Fjord gets his eyes on her. Seeing him flustered and stuttering never ceases to make Molly laugh; their crush on each other is painfully obvious, but where Jester brings it up mostly openly with references do her Tusk Love novel, Fjord is all failed dignity and attempts to not let it show that he's all but wrapped around the little Tiefling's finger.

"And it's a pleasure to be here as well, you're looking wonderful tonight dear" Jester replies in a mix of her usual enthusiasm and Molly's own vocabulary, which has him cackling. He _is_ a party man, and he won't keep his party from poking a bit of fun at his expense over it. "No but really, you look like. Really good. Did you change your horn jewerly?"

"Some of it, let me do your hair" he offers, and they're busy at it while waiting for the rest of the group to come down.

Beau isn't wearing a dress -it would interfere with her movement too much, Molly guesses- but is instead dressed to the nines in a delicate silk frock with tailored pants that hug his muscled legs. Mollymauk has a moment to lament the fact that Yasha's away on Yasha business, because she too would be interesting to look at, as she seems to be coming to terms with the fact that Zuala wouldn't want her to be miserable for the rest of her undoubtedly long life, but hasn't quite figured out how to react to the fact that she's as attracted to Beau as she is to her.

_"I wish Yasha was here"_ Jester whispers in Infernal, a conversational smile in her face _"She looks really funny when Beau looks nice and isn't like. Flirting badly at her_

_"She **is** terribly bad at flirting isn't she?_ Molly chuckles. Beau gives them a suspicious look, but rolls her eyes when he winks an eye at her, and goes to talk to Caduceus, who just came down in a beautifully embroidered green and white tunic. _"I'm mostly waiting to see Fjord"_

_"I am too"_ Jester's smile turns outright devilish, and Molly loves the shameless way she lives her infatuation. He boops the tip of his nose.

_"I know you are dear. But I'm actually quite eager to see how he reacts to seeing **you** , not the other way around"_

And just like that, Jester's smirk grows muted and a charming blush forms on her cheeks.

_"Do you think he will like it? I look like, super hot"_

_"He'll love it. People in love are always terribly amusing to watch, especially when it's so ridiculously obvious"_ He spies a bit of green then, too far off the ground to be Nott, and gives Jester a subtle kick to the shin. 

She catches his drift artfully as always, and stands up to spin oh her heel with a flourish, as if to show him her dress.

Fjord stumbles over the last step in the staircase, but regains his footing at the last moment. He looks quite handsome himself in a jacket tailored to give off a nautical vibe, his hair slicked back and his slowly growing tusks poking barely over his parted lips. His face? That's a work of art in an on itself, Mollymauk thinks with glee. He can practically see every thought passing through Fjord's head as he looks at Jester before she "notices" him. He looks enthralled, he looks mesmerized, and most of all he looks like he's staring at the most beautiful thing in the world, a softness to his eyes and a blush to his face that speaks of the tenderness of the half-orc. He finds Jester beautiful yes, but most of all what that look says is that he's a long way past this being merely an infatuation or a physical attraction.

It's _adorable_.

"Fjord! You gonna stop staring at Jester and come for drinks or do you want to stay there all night?" Molly raises an arm as he speaks, and Fjord's entire face is burning in embarrassment, before he goes and joins them.

"Don't worry for staring, I look super good I know" Jester says. Her nonchalant attitude is _almost_ perfect, and Molly would believe it if it weren't for the way her tail is curled in delight behind her. "You're looking super fine too, can I draw you?"

As Fjord mumbles a flustered affirmative, Molly lets his gaze drift back to the stairs when he detects movement out the corner of his eye.

Nott comes down first, and she's wearing her Veth disguise -he's always very careful to not call it that to her face. Veth may be a disguise for him, who is Molly much more than he ever was -or wants to be- Lucian, but to her it's very much her own person, the one that was taken from her- with a matching set of necklace and earrings made of shiny brass buttons, and a dainty blue dress that fans around her when she moves.

"Nott, you look beautiful!" exclaims Jester, leaving her sketchbook open in favor of going to hug her friend. Nott is blushing and stuttering, not used to the attention. Molly would like to tell her that she's just as beautiful in her usual form, but he knows she wouldn't take it kindly. Not everyone is as ok as he is with the person they've becom-

There's another wisp of movement, and Caleb is standing there, looking like the world's most uncomfortable wizard. Molly feels his mouth dry unexplicably as he looks the man up and down, trying to work out why he looks so awkward.

Jester talked him into taking a bath before the gala, saying that he'd blow all their covers if he didn't look as presentable as the rest of them and veto-ing a disguise self because "that's cheating and you deserve to look handsome".

Now his red hair looks alive with the dancing light of the fire, pushed back from his clean shaven face and unable to cover his bright blue eyes. 

His usual raggedy coat is nowhere to be seen, replaced instead by jacket made of rich, dull green silk with beautiful golden embroidery that cinches perfectly at the front to show the long line of his torso, and new pants and boots so clean and crisp Molly blinks for a moment, wondering if perhaps Caleb _is_ channeling some magic into his appearance, because his posture has changed completely, his standing nearly regal and commanding even as his eyes scan the bar nervously in case anyone is paying him more attention than he wishes.

"Do I look ridiculous?" Caleb asks. When the hell did he get this close?! "You are staring at me, should I change? I'm not used to- I do not usually dress like this, I do not want to get more attention than necessary"

"What? No, no, not ridiculous at all" Molly hurries to say, biting his tongue in the process. Beau cackles behind him, probably -hopefully- at something Caduceus said. "No, it's. You look perfectly fine. You're definitely going to get attention. But like. The good kind. Yeah." for the Moonweaver, what's wrong with his words?

"Well, I will defer to you then" Caleb says, grabbing a seat by his side. He's sporting a weak and nervous smile that makes Molly's chest feel heavy. "You are much more knowledgeable about these issues than I am, Mr. Mollymauk"

"And I can assure you darling, you look wonderful" Molly gives him a toothy, encouraging grin.

_"You were right Molly"_ says Jester then. She's at some point without him noticed, moved back to her chair and is again sketching Fjord with a little smirk in her face.

_"Pardon dear?_

_"People that are like super ridiculously in love are super fun to watch"_

_"... What?_

_"You're both so dumb, we'll talk after the party ok?"_ she says, and Molly's left to wonder whatever on earth she meant by that, before getting distracted by the way the golden embroidery on Caleb's new jacket reflects the light of the fire into his eyes.


End file.
